Shattered Past, Cloudy Future
by Lady Selenity
Summary: (title change) Three years have passed since the battle with Chaos; things have returned to normal for the senshi. A strange cafe shows up and seven people within the cafe seem familair, and lies about the Silver Millenium are found.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is my first published fan fiction and I would like to know what everyone thinks of it before I add anymore stories or anything to this story.  Please forgive me for sounding despite, but I would like to have your feelings upon the story.  I have also been told my style is too descriptive and this story is confusing, well, I have to be descriptive because there is much symbolism based on the looks and actions of the characters, again, please forgive.  Also, this is not anime based.  It's based on the manga, which shows Usagi/Serena as a young woman, not a cry baby.  Please enjoy.  Also, Japanese names and language is used.**

Disclaimer – Nothing is claimed by the owner except the _very _unoriginal plot and characters which are random figments of the author's weird imagination.

_Voice in the background _– Who are you calling 'random figments of imagination'?

~~~~

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

**_flashbacks_**

**Author notes**

~~~~

**Sailor Moon P: Return of the Past**

_Chapter One: A Senshi in Need_

The wind blew through the air chilling the walkers down the crowded Tokyo streets in Japan.  A green haired woman smiled at the other walkers down the white covered streets.  Her garnet eyes twinkled with laughter as a mother told her child she could not eat ice cream.  A particularly strong gust of wind blew by, and Setsuna could not help but shutter.

_I am weakening.  I use to be able to survive a hurricane and not even flinch.  Usagi-hime has certainly softened me._

At this the senshi of time could not help but let a smile grace her lips, the little tuski hime had wormed her way into everyone of the sensei's hearts whether or not they wanted it.  Shivering again in the cold of the late months of the year, she cursed herself and spotted a nearby coffee shop.  Maybe a detour on the way home was **not** that bad. 

_Yup, defiantly weakening, but revenge is sweet. Maybe a few spiders in the bedroom would work…_

Silver bells attached to the doors jingled as she opened the door.  The interior of the store was a light shade of blue with silver trimmings.  There were rare plants that Setsuna could barely suppress a gasp at the breeds that were from all the planets, many that could have never been saved after the fall of the Silver Millennium.  It was merely not possible for this store to be real. 

Sitting down at a table, Setsuna grew even more curious about this small shop as a young woman made her way to her.  "Welcome to the Silver Palace, ma'am.  What would you like?  I would recommend the Plutonian Tea.  It is a bit strong, but just the right about of tea leaves to not make it too strong.  You look like you just had a large shock, if you don't mind me saying, ma'am."

Setsuna smiled warmly," Hai, I have.  Plutonian Tea sounds wonderful, and how are your cakes?"

"We carry a wide variety ma'am," the teen told her, "But you seem the type of person who would like a plutonian food.  An Outerberry tart ma'am, a little tart, but goes wonderfully with Plutonian Tea."

"Well, I must try that," the princess of Pluto stated.  Strangely, she knew these foods and wondered how the names could be similar.

_Could someone have survived the fall?  That couldn't have happened.  I would know if anyone lived.  It must be coincidental._

Something in the back of her mind told her that she was wishing for the impossible and Setsuna listened to her gut, for it had saved her life on numerous occasions.  Grinning, the girl told her she would bring out her food very soon and turned to do just that.  Setsuna stared after the girl, as if trying to remember her.  

            She had a mane of silvery blonde hair that was upswept into a messy bun, though it looked like it could reach her waist, at the least.  She wore a black skirt that reached her knees, even though it was the dead of winter and a black, silky tank top and a white sheer long sleeve over shirt.  Black pumps, silver dangling star earrings and a matching necklace completed the outfit.  Her lighter-than-the-sky blue eyes twinkled with an all knowing wisdom and humorous sparkle.

            A flash erupted in her mind and she saw two women and four men standing behind another woman.  

****

**_The main woman had silver hair in a similar fashion as her own and was in a pure white strapless dress that fit her curves and dripped steeply in the back to allow her wings, which were tinted blue, faintly, room to maneuver.  It also had pale blue embroidery of moons and leaves at the top and a pale blue ribbon was tied below her breasts.   She wore white slippers and had a staff, but the staff had a tear shaped pale stone in the middle that glittered silver and blue.  Her blue eyes the color of rain and were widened at the scenery._**

****

**_            Her next companion was a woman with emerald green eyes that held a saddened glimmer.  She also wore a sailor fuku similar to Cosmos' that's skirt shimmered purple and green in different lights.  She also held a staff that was purple wrapped in looked like jungle vines and had a purple and green stone at the top.  She wore purple ankle boots and her wings were white with a hint of purple.  Her hair was raven that fell to her waist, even though it was in a high pony tail.  _**

****

**_            The last female wore a golden skirted sailor fuku that was also like Cosmos'.  She wore golden high heels and as the two women before her she had a staff.  Her golden staff held a bright ball that looked like the sun only in miniature form.  Her wings were a white with a slightly gold glint in it.  Her eyes were mainly blue with flecks of gold.  Her blonde hair was in a braid that also fell to her waist._**

****

**_            The four men that stood two aside each senshi, who were on either side of the princess looking woman, they each wore armor similar to Prince Endymion in the color of navy.  They each had a sword inside a scabbard at their right side and a navy and silver cape.  The man next to the golden senshi had blonde hair and blue eyes, the one next to him had black hair and blue eyes also.  The one closest to the other senshi had brown hair and green eyes, and the last one had brown eyes and silver hair.  All their hairs fell past their shoulders.  _**

****

**_            They all gazed at the wasted moon kingdom, and the silver haired female began to cry._**

****

**_            Movement caught the eyes of the group of soldiers around her.  They began to surround the crying female, but she broke free of them and tore to the figure.  "Mother..." she whispered._**

****

**_The queen of the moon kingdom was taken into the hands of the girl and her head was laid on the girl's lap.  "Mother, I'm so sorry we where late.  We're too late.  Sere is dead along with the other senshi and so is Endymion.  I'M SO SORRY!" the girl cried._**

****

**_"Oh, Selenity, it is alright," the dying queen smiled faintly, "Always putting the blame on yourself dear, that's why I made you the protector, so your sister could rule.  Chaos is coming and I want you to stall it and weaken it for as long as possible, but your sister must defeat it.  Serenity is the rightful heir but to show she is strong enough to rule, she must defeat Chaos.  I named you after myself because you looked so much like me and act like myself, while your sister takes after your father completely even with the royal blonde hair.  Take care of yourself and watch over your sister, but I don't want you to be known anymore.  Make everyone forget, even Pluto.  Take care my daughter, for I love you forever and always."_**

****

**_The brightness of the moon died down and the queen's body faded away, "Away to the land of the Kings and _****_Queens_****_.  She will be at rest there," Selenity smiled sadly, yet slightly wistful, "Though we shall never be.  Rest is something, we shall not be granted."_**

****

**_Then she suddenly turned to her companions and grimly stated, "We have to finish this quickly, go to each of the planetary kingdoms and make them and the planet's inhabitances invisible to earthling's eyes.  Give them the warnings that the _****_Moon_********_Kingdom_****_ has been destroyed and that we are to wait until the princess's return.  Then, place the people on the planet in a deep sleep.  No one must know of us until the time is right, and then report back here.  Hurry, we don't have much time!"_**

****

**_The six companions nodded and teleported to Mercury, the first planet upon the first of many trips.  The girl sighed and fell to her knees.  "Puu, I need to talk to you," she said aloud._**

****

**_An ornate door appeared a few feet from Selenity.  Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time and space and the princess of Pluto, stepped through the doors, "You called, princess."_**

****

**_The girl turned her blue eyes to the older woman and stated, "You probably already know what I am going to do, don't you, Puu."_**

****

**_"Hai," Pluto nodded to show she knew, "But I wish you didn't, I want to help you.  We are the best of friends aren't we?"_**

****

**_"Hai, Puu, we are," Selenity smiled, "Though, you are only older than me by two days!"  Hugging her friend, she whispered, "Gomen, I'll see you soon, Puu.  Good bye."  With those words said, a silver light surrounded the plutonian woman and her memories with the younger girl were suppressed and returned to the Gates of Time._**

****

**_"Goodbye," she whispered again._**

Setsuna gasped and held her head.  _What the heck had that been?  A vision?  A memory?_  

The waitress came back with a smile on her that suddenly turned to a frown at the face Setsuna wore.  "Ma'am, are you alright?" she called, rushing to the older woman.  Quickly, she pulled out a small bottle and handed it to her, "Ma'am, pain killer is in that bottle if you need some."

Setsuna turned to the girl, "I'm sorry, I just saw something that really shocked me."  She spotted her food before and stated, "That looks really good."

The girl laughed quietly, a twinkling bell like sound, "You sure know how to change the subject.  They are the food I know how to cook the best, a close friend taught me how; she always loved making them."  Her face turned dark then, "But she's no longer with me.  She doesn't remember me.  I need to go back to work.  This is on the house miss, have a good evening."  With that the girl turned and left quietly.

_You still don't remember Puu.  I_ _can barely stand it._

Without knowing it, tears began to fall down her cheeks, but this caught the attention of the cashier.  He looked around twenty and had raven hair and crystal clear blue eyes.  He wore a navy shirt and black slacks.  He looked about 5' 9'' and was very muscular.  His long hair was a little longer than his shoulders. 

"Sele, you ok?" he questioned.  His princess was crying and this was no laughing matter.  He scanned the crowd of customer and nodded to two women one with raven hair and another with blonde and nodded as to tell them to take over the crying companions work.  They nodded back and went to work.

His crying friend didn't reply and now was the time to get her out of here.  "Luke, get your rear out here and take care of cashier duty.  Sele isn't feeling too good," he shouted to the kitchen area.  A man identical to himself except for blonde hair instead of raven ran out of the kitchens, "What's wrong, Matthew?" he worriedly asked.

"Think best friends, Luke," Matthew stated in a hushed tone of voice. 

"Oh, gottcha.  Get her out of here.  We'll hold the fort down," Luke grinned.

Matthew nodded and took the younger girl with him out of the building and gave her the black leather jacket that she owned and pulled on his own leather jacket.  They just walked around the city until they reached a park.  Matthew led her to a bench and sat down with her.  "Sele, what happened back there?" he quietly asked his quiet companion. 

'Sele' just looked out at the frozen lake and then sighed, "She was my best friend, and she doesn't remember anything.  Not I, not you, no one and it hurts.  I just want to run to her and shake her and say, 'Puu, come on remember your best friend.'  She was in pain too and damn it, it's entirely my fault, Matt.  We should've never come here.  We should've stayed in the shadows at home.  Life would be better for everyone.  Lily is hurting too, she sees Endymion but can't run up and hug him or say hello.  She is his younger sister, and I took this away her.  If I had hurried the whole universe would be different."

Matthew just stared, out of all the years he had known Selenity, never had she been this way.  She was cheerful and kind, never sad and down pressed.  "Sele, it is **not** your fault.  Fate destined the Silver Millennium to fall and you couldn't have stopped it.  Stop blaming yourself, no one blames you.  We are all worried about you, especially me.  We don't want to lose you hime."

****Selenity turned to friend, "As I would you, Matt-chan.  Now, we must get back before Lily or Alexandra comes searching for us thinking we've murder each other."

            "With good sense too," Matthew grinned, "I did try to kill you once."

            "Or twice or five MILLION times, you jerk," Selenity teased, "Call me Hope on Earth, because I now have hope for a better future.  And Selenity isn't too common, you know."

            "Yeah, yeah," he waved her comment off, "You told us two thousand times before we came.  I never though you would stop drilling us, baka."

            "BAKA!" Hope yelled, "I'll show you baka!"  Quickly she grabbed some snow and stuffed it down the back of his shirt and ran away laughing.

            Matthew began to dance a jig to try to get the snow out of his shirt, "Evil, evil, evil," he chanted while dancing.  When it was finally out, the male packed some snow together and threw it.  The snowball fight had begun.

~~~~~~~~~

            A light shone through the darkened night's sky.  A white house stood on a street surrounded by others.  A light shone through one of the windows.  Inside a long haired blonde sat reading the latest Sailor V manga.  Her blue eyes sparkled with mirth as a black cat rolled its eyes.  A beep called the happy scene to a halt.  The blonde looked up surprised and took a silver cell phone off her desk.

"Moon here," she calmly stated into the phone.

"Mercury calling," was the reply through the tiny phone, "We have a youma at the park, hurry Moon."

"Be there soon Mecury, Moon out," with a quiet click the phone ended the conversation and the blonde pushed the planetary symbol for Venus.

"Venus here, "a bubbly voice called.

"Venus, youma in the park, get there asap and called Mars.  This is Moon," the blonde order.  

"Hai, Moon, Venus out." Was the answer she heard.

The blonde put her phone in her pocket and turned out her light and made her bed up to look like someone was sleeping in it.  She, then, nodded to her cat and jumped out a nearby window.  

Glancing to make sure no one saw her, the blonde sprinted down the street until she reached the ever famous Tokyo Park.  Her face flushed from running had a frown on it as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a heart shaped brooch with wings upon the sides.  She opened it to see a white crystal glow.  Her frown deepened, never before had the crystal 'glowed.'  She shook her head and raised her brooch above her head and called out to the abandoned park, "Eternal Moon Make-UP!"

A bright light surrounded her body and two pairs of wings surrounded her body to protect her from the cold and human eye.  Inside though, was another story.  A white body suit fit upon her and a multicolored and three layered skirt flowed out from the bottom part of the body suit.  A pair of white gloves tipped in pink wit around her arms and a pair of white boots covered her feet.  Pair of moon shaped earrings were in her ears and two jewels were in her dins upon her head.  Four ribbons fell from the back of her body suit.  She held a scepter with a heart and ring at the top of it.  

With her transformation ended, the blonde flew to the battle ground and gazed at the battle below with hardened eyes.  Her Inner senshi were battling a woman with green waist length hair who looked like an Amazon who shot a bow and arrow.  It looked as though the woman was winning.  Tuxedo Mask was trying to hit her with a rose.

She landed, surprising the woman, "I am Sailor Moon, protector of this planet and universe and in the name of the Moon, and you shall be punished."

The woman looked shocked and muttered, "Not the older brat."  She slowly grinned at the senshi of the moon. "Protector of the Universe, HA!  You aren't she.  She is among you though, and I shall weed her out!" after saying this, she aimed her bow at Sailor Moon and fired.

"Venus Love-Me-Chain!"

The chain deflected the attack and Sailor Moon sent a smile at her head of guard.  That had been close, but what had she meant by 'Not the older brat' or 'Protector of the Universe…' The simple fact worried her.  She was destined to become Sailor Cosmos later; even so, she should be the only senshi protecting this universe, mainly.  Her guard and the other senshi of the other planets protected their princesses or princes or planet's, right?  

A battle cry from the senshi of Jupiter broke the tiny blonde out of her thoughts.  The brunette had attacked the vivid green haired woman.  Her lightening attack caused little more than a scratch.  All the protectors of the Earth nodded at each other.  This needed to be done, quickly.  She began her incantation for her magic when an arrow hit her tier away.

_That was NOT what I needed!  Ok, run, dive, attack.  Battle plan done, now, to put it into motion._

With her thoughts souly on getting her tier back quickly, she didn't notice a green arrow coming toward her, but someone else did.

Tuxedo Karmen watched in horror as the green arrow flew to his lover's chest; her eyes were glazed in deep thought.  "USAKO!" he yelled.  

The long haired blonde's blue gazed cleared and turned to shock, horror and sad knowing as the arrow was noticed.  It was too late, and no one could stop the invincible Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess of the Moon and future ruler of the Earth, Neo-Queen Serenity, from dying.

Or at least, they thought so.

**End Chapter~**

Japanese Mini Dictionary

Baka- stupid, idiot

Hai – Yes

Iie – No

Gomen (ne) – sorry

Minna - everyone

-chan – suffix for friend (Usa-chan)

-san – suffix for older people (Sarah-san)

-sama – suffix for someone who is a higher ranks (Serenity-sama)

-ko – suffix for a lover (female) (Usa-ko or Usako)

**These are the only ones I could come up with on the top of my head, more will come, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes – Okay I'll have a short thing here and then it'll be long at the end.  ^^;; New chapters up.  Yay!  Now, what I have to do.  *grimaces***

**Disclaimer – Do you see a wealthy manga author in front of you?  No, I think not, so, I don't own this stuff.  I do own my seven made up characters and King Gaea though.**

~~~~

Thoughts 

"Speaking"

**Stressed words**

Flashbacks 

~~~~

**Sailor Moon P: Return of the Past**

_Chapter Two: Small Miracles_

          A figure stood in the dark watching the battle.  A frown was the only part of the face showing, for a hood hid the rest.  A cloak covered the body, but anyone could tell the figure was female.  She moved her hand from its resting place at her side and touched her lips, a red color, and muttered a few words, forgotten by the earthlings long ago.  Though, the words roughly translated to:  _Moon protect your child and heir, I beg of you._  

            The figure then gazed up at the moon and white ball in the sky as it brightened a fraction at the call and came from behind the clouds that had earlier hid it.  She then whispered, "Take care of her, I can't lose her."  Cloak billowing out at the ankles, she left the hiding point and allowed the moon to do the rest.

~*~*~

            Sailor Moon, Usagi, Princess Serenity of the White Moon, heir to the Moon Kingdom, future Neo-Queen Serenity, Lover of Endymion/Mamoru, future mother to Small Lady Serenity Usagi Chiba, and future Sailor Cosmos watched as the green, the usual symbol of life, arrow fly straight at her chest.  She could not move for some odd reason and time seemed to slow.  She watched as her senshi's eyes widen in shock, as their leader was about to die.  She was Tuxedo Karmen run at her, as though to save her or reach in order to pull her away, but alas, he was too far away.  Blue eyes watched as the green haired woman laughed manically.  

_She would probably receive an award from the new evil for killing the most powerful and noble senshi in the universe._

Sailor Moon watched as the symbol of her senshi status began to shine brighter than the woman had ever seen in this lifetime.  A hum brought her eyes back to the earth.  The arrow was a second away from her chest, and the princess readied herself of the impact.  

That never came.  She opened an ocean blue eye and was startled at the sight of a silver force field that surrounded her, it looked to be moonbeams, but that was impossible, wasn't it?

She touched the silvery shield and felt its magic, moon magic.  Glancing up at the moon, Sailor Moon began to worry.

_What's going on?  I thought the moon was dead.  Its energy died with my mother, but now, it shines as brightly as it did all those years ago.  I might need to return to my home.  It might prove to show some clues later._

With her nerves set at rest, Sailor Moon turned to her opponent, who has blanched at the calm face of the Princess of the Moon Kingdom.  "I'm not so easy to get rid of, you must know," She stated.

The youkai recovered her composure and growled, "Like you can beat me, moon twit."

Sighing, Sailor Moon held up her scepter, that she had recovered moments earlier, "Why must you always take the hard way out?  Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" 

The female youkai was surrounded by a white light and disintegrated.  The other senshi and Tuxedo Karmen ran to her.

"What the heck are you trying to pull Moon?  Are you just _trying_ to give us heart attacks," Sailor Mars ranted, though everyone could see the concern that her dark eyes held.

"Iie," was the distant reply.  Sailor Moon was staring at the moon again, and Tuxedo Karmen took her smaller hand in his and whispered, "What is it, my love?"

The senshi watched the display before them with baited breath.  They all wondered what was going on, and Usagi was not one to act mysterious, nor hold back information from them.  Or the earth prince, especially not him.

Instead of answer the question, Sailor Moon turned to the senshi and her lover, "I need to visit the moon.  My home, the Moon Palace.  You may come if you want."

The senshi nodded in unison and Tuxedo Karmen spoke for everyone, "Hai, we would like to come along, Usako."

Smiling at the pet name and for the support of the others, she made her way to the middle to a newly formed circle and took Tuxedo Karmen's hand.  Each senshi took the hand of the one next to her, and each glowed her respected planetary color.  Sailor Moon glowed white as Tuxedo Karmen glowed a light green.  Then, they were engulfed in a white light and teleported to the moon.

~*~*~

            The moon lay out before the princesses and prince.  Each was amazed at the transition it had taken since the last time they had visited which had been well over three years ago, after the battle with Chaos.  The moon now glowed as it had long ago and the Moon Palace had a glow it hadn't had in years.  It was not a surprise the palace was standing.  No, it had been rebuilt after the battle with Beryl, somehow, but Sailor Moon now worried about how it had come about.  She sifted, unknowingly, to her princess garb.  

            Her hair was no longer blonde, it was purely silver and was in the royal style of the moon, two circles on the side of the head about the size of ones fist.  Her white dress hugged her curves and shows a bit of cleavage.  One thing was different though, her wings stayed.  They were at their far length and seemed to be tinted silver in the moonlight.

            Serenity, princess of the castle, briskly entered the castle, followed by her court and lover, all garbed in their royal attire as they had also sifted as soon as their princess had.  They did believe that the Moon Kingdom, though long forgotten was a secure area. 

            The halls were familiar enough and Serenity led them to the Prayer Room where she immediately fell to her knees with clasped hands and began to pray before the tall crystal aloud.

            "Dear Selene, it has been years since I have come for guidance, and for that I wish repentance.  I have come before you as a humble woman who seeks the guidance of her mother who is no longer with us.  May I, by your grace, speak with her to seek her wisdom upon the matter before me, for I know no other place to find, for I am the last of my race."

            A strong amount of moon magic was gathered before the group and began to take a shape of a woman by the figure.  With a burst of white light, Queen Selenity stood before them smiling in a sad sort of way.  "I had wished you would not try this, my daughter," she sighed, "But you have your father's mind as well as looks."

            Princess Serenity smiled, "Ah, but who takes after you, a sister I do not know of?"  The banter had been used long ago, when both had been alive in the Silver Millennium and the congregated company smiled warmly at the familiarity of the situation.

            The Queen opened her mouth but shut it immediately, then opened it again, "Why have you called me?  You know this type of magic takes much from the moon, prayer crystal and the one who prayed my dear daughter.  I do hope my teachings are something you have not forgotten."

            Serenity frowned momentarily at the odd behavior of her mother, but then replied, "Iie, I did not mother.  Many things have caused me to come to you.  One of which is the moon's energy.  It has returned stronger than ever, which is a change since the Queen has not returned, for I am only a princess and shall be Queen of Crystal Tokyo and the Earth, not the Moon."

            Selenity's eyebrows rose, "Or if the heir has reached out to her sibling.  This is an unexpected turn of events, even for her.  She would never disobey…" She trailed off, thoughtfully.

            "Who, my queen?" Haruka questioned, and odd look on her face.  It was as though she was trying to remember something that kept eluding her.

            Surprisingly, it was not the Queen who answered but Hotaru.  "Someone you shall meet in time," she stated with a mysterious tone of voice, "Someone I remember quiet well, surprisingly, my queen." 

            Selenity's eyes widened, "Iie… You shouldn't, but then, the circumstances provided…"

            The princess of Mercury to the older princess of Pluto, "Who is she speaking of, Setsuna?"  The question lingered in the air for a while before a response came.  

            "I do not know, which is quite odd, for this topic seems familiar…" she turned her red gaze questionably to Queen Selenity.

"As the young princess of Saturn said," Selenity began, "You shall meet that person in time or not at all, she is dead I believe.  The Moon's Magic is returning because of the energy's source has become stronger.  There is more I believe."

            Serenity nodded, "That explains the shield of moon beams.  Also, we have a new enemy.  I though there would be peace until Crystal Tokyo's birth, or is that true?"

            Selenity sighed, "There will never be peace in the universe.  Small times, yes, but never long periods.  There is darkness to everything light, Ying and yang, good and bad, and also light and darkness.  Chaos is not gone.  He was dormant for a while, but he has come back, in a new form.  Remember he is manipulative and do whatever he can to defeat you my dear daughter.  Take care of yourself.  I will love you forever and always."  With a kiss on her daughter's cheek, she blinked away her tears that threatened to fall, "Your father loves you also."

She turned to Prince Endymion, "I agree with the union between you two.  Do not stray from love, yours is the purest I have ever seen.  My son-in-spirit take care of her.  Your parents are quite proud, both sets of them and wish me to tell them that they have always loved you and wait to see you when you have died from old age.  And if you're any earlier, you fathers said they would give you the longest lecture ever.  Trust me, your father, King Gaea, gives _long_ lectures."  She kissed his forehead.

She then turned to the senshi and smiled, pride showing, "I thank you for protecting my daughter and working toward the Crystal Millennium your parents are quite proud, I do believe.  They love you dear princesses.  But do not forget love and your own lives.  I do not wish for you to neglect yourself to watch over yourselves and not plan your own futures."

The Queen then gasped and began to pull at the streams of magic flowing around her.  Her blue eyes widened in shock and spoke quickly, "Serenity, the source of the magic is beginning to fade.  You **must** leave soon.  I will leave as soon as you teleport out, please hurry."

The princess nodded and murmured a goodbye and took her friends hands before teleporting back to earth.

The former queen sighed in relief and sagged against the crystal.  That had been close, for it was not the time to know, just yet.

The doors swung open to the room and seven figures entered the room.  Seven different magically energies hummed with the same power level showing, one only shown when danger was near by, or at least thought so.  Three females and four females rushed into the room, upon the sensing an unusual amount of moon magic being used and taken away from their leader. 

The leader of the group turned to the lone figure standing in the room, surrounded by the others, who acted as guards.  Her clear blue eyes widen with great sorrow, happiness and shock.    She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  The other six were speechless as well.  

           "My baby," Queen Selenity gasped, "My bright star."

            The leader could not control her emotions any longer and pushed past her stone like guards and ran toward the queen, stopping right before the older woman.  "Mother?  Are you real?" she cried out, "Don't let this be a dreams, please tell me that you are Okaa-san, please."

            A sweet smile curved on Queen Selenity's face, but her eyes held traces of tears, "Hai, my sweet daughter, hai.  Len, come here, please."

            It was a wish the oldest princess of the white moon was more than ready to for fill, she launched into her mothers arms crying like a small child, but she did not care.  All she cared about was being with her mother.

            _Oh dear Selene, please don't take her away from me again.  I missed her so much.  I love her too much to lose her again.  Serenity misses her too; I know it.  Just don't take her away, please…._

"Now, my daughter we have much to discuss," Selenity smiled, "Like what I am to do now that you have reestablished me in the land of the living and awaking the other kingdoms."

Chapter End~ 

**Ok, the whole thing did not turn out like planned.  Selenity, the queen isn't even supposed to be alive!  But hey, might as well twist the story and all fluffy moments, 'cause the next chapter is being typed and it isn't pretty.  There is no cliffy, this chapter just ends this way.  And more character development will ensue.  Trust me.  I would like to thank the reviewers, you made me continue the story and that took a lot of good notes from you guys.  *hands out candy*  And helped me have a good birthday, yup, it's today.  ^-^  Today is a good day..**

BoomBoomBaby – Sorry about not having more Rei, but the next chapter will, and I'm thinking about writing a idea all about Rei.  I really love her character; she's strong, has a great personality, and is responsible.  I love her manga character and anime character. Which says something b/c I abhor the anime, dubbed version.  Also, I don't like fictions where *shivers* Gah.  Thanks for supporting me!

C-town Chica – You like my new characters?  Thanks!  I'm trying to update every week, but finals are coming up and we cot this weird virus on our computers.  This so sucks, and I can't seems to get some of the elements I want to get in, in the story.  It's so annoying.  Thanks again for your support!

Love-J – I read Dark Child because that was the only one I could find and thanks for reviewing!

elisabeth the ultimate harry/usagi – I feel _so _bad.  You didn't have to review, yet you did.  I am SO sorry.  Please forgive me, and thanks for the advice.  I'll cut back on the descriptions.  I think I did here, at least I hope so. ^^()  Keep up the great fics!  I'll be reading.

            Thanks again everyone.  Please have a good day and R&R if you can, remember flames are welcomed.  Hai, I know I'm weird!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Sailor Moon, only my gay couples and mal guard, bad guy and princess. Oh, and my kingdom's and rulers, besides Queen Selenity (mother).

__

_Thoughts _

"Speaking"

_**Flashbacks**_

**Stressed Words **

****

**Sailor Moon P: Return of the Past **

****

_Chapter Three: Conversations _

"Well," the golden haired woman began, "That was…interesting."

The raven haired female across from her rose an eyebrow, "Interesting is the only word you can come up with 'Lex? A formally dead queen of the greatest empire in this universe has been brought back from the death, and our greatest evil, **along** with Serenity's court's largest and by far most dangerous enemy has combined powers, and all that you can say is that it's **interesting**?!"

'Lex' shrugged her shoulders, "I try not to think about it."

The raven-haired female threw her hands into the air and mocked anger, "What have I done to be around her?"

****

The other female smirked and replied, "You would be very, **very** lonely, Li. And have a cold bed side."

"That was mean!" Whined 'Li', "That was also below the belt, Princess Alexandra Rosalind de Sol of the Solar Kingdom, heir to the throne of the Sun."

"Oh, so, it's full names, Princess Lillian Kayla de Gaea of the Earth Kingdom, second heir to the throne of Earth," Alexandra grinned.

A pout came to the lips of the second heir of the Earth that was soon replaced with a twisted smile, "Ok, then, sleep on the couch…. For a week."

Alexandra gaped, "You wouldn't dare, Li."

"Too late, I already did," was the quick reply.

"But, the couch? Why the couch?! What did I do?" she cried, worried and confused.

"Be mean. Now, get ready to sleep on the couch, unless you can make it up to me," the sly princess retorted.

"Make it up?" Alexandra purred, "I think I can do that easily."

A pair of rose red lips made it onto a tan neck of the earth princess, who moaned in response and muttered, "I knew you would, koshii. (a/n - means lover or dear, can't remember which) I just wanted to make you do it." She let out a murmur of glee at the two hands that landed on a sensitive spot at her sides.

The place would not see the two for quite a few hours, for they would be located in the pair's room, for quiet a while.

"I need to keep my mental walls up at all times," Selenity muttered, still reveling in the emotion her brain had received. 

She had accidentally let her mental walls down around her links with her court, which she kept up for moments like the recent one, and had been overloaded with emotions coming from Alexandra's and Lily's links.

Selenity had been surprised at the sudden amount emotions that flooded through her, that were not her own. Then she cursed herself for forgetting the mental walls that filtered out certain emotions. And curse she did, in many forgotten languages and ones not forgotten. The painting of her ancestors, that kept their souls inside and moved, had all eyed her oddly and muttered about the new generations and their manners. Not that she cared; she had bigger fish to fry.

Indeed, bigger fish, way bigger fish.

A dark castle sat on a planet on the outer rims of the Milky Way Galaxy. This planet had yet to be discovered by the people of Earth, yet it was known by the name of Sedna. (A/N – Um, I couldn't think of a name?)

Inside it though, sat a man whose presence was one that should never grace the universe again, yet he sat in a throne of crimson silk and dark wood. A frown on his face and crimson eyes glared around him and his short black hair crowned his head.

"Chaos, it is good to see you my old friend, " the man in question stated into the seemingly abandoned room.

"I agree too, my friend, " Chaos, in a human form of golden hair and green eyes grinned. "I had heard many rumors that the older brat had murdered you."

"Do not believe what you hear, Chaos, especially when it deals with me and rumors. Though, the older brat lives. She shall die at my hand," he growled.

"Yet, she hasn't," Chaos chuckled, "Moon twits don't die easily. They have their courts, remember?"

"I remember; one was of my own breeding! Marthias betrayed me for her. He shall be punished when I get my hands on him." Crimson eyes glowed like blood.

"Your little assassin? I remember helping raise him, bright one he was. He was best with swords and fancied them too. I never understood why. He was odd, that one."

"But she **stole** him from me!"

"Possessive are we?"

"Hell yeah."

Chaos raised an eyebrow at that little phrase.

"I've been watching Americans, Texans to be exact. They're use of language is…. interesting."

Chaos grinned, "This is something that I believe you don't act like everyday, if I remember correctly."

"You are correct, but I'm in a good mood. I have pinpointed the planet they are residing on. Earth, near Serenity, if I am not mistaken."

Chaos took in a deep breath, "Serenity?"

The man on the throne ginned, "I knew I would get your attention. Hai, she is near Serenity. But, she doesn't know of Selenity yet." The smile turned twisted.

"And we can use them against each other!" Chaos smirked.

"Just my thoughts, my friend."

"But what about the prophecy? Do you believe it will come true?"

Their eyes both turned dark and unconsciously turned toward the orb sitting on a crimson pillow. It began to play, a female voice floating out from the orb.

_"On the night where the moon cannot be found a blue eyed woman and her sister will battle the greatest evil's known to mankind. They shall fight for revenge, to avenge their loved ones and for a new future. They will be the few survivors from the Moon kingdom's destruction, heir to the thrones of the future. Though, one shall live and the other will die. Dark times will have taken place, the light might shine through, but this is veiled in mystery and cloaked in gray. On a night where the moon cannot be found…."_

Their eyes, both crimson met and one thought when through their minds. _We won't let it come to that._

****

**End of Chapter**

It's short, I know and I am sorry. My hands hurt and my brain does too. TOO MUCH STUDYING!! I won't be able to make next weeks deadline. I know that because of finals. I SHOULD be studying this week and my 'rents are about to kill me, so be happy people. Yeah, bad mood, the power went out three times today and I lost a lot of work, and the chapter wouldn't work and school, and I'm rambling…. O.o I'm out of whack. And this chapter so sucks. It'll be revised when I finish this. The whole story probably will, knowing me. I'll shut up now….

**Reviews -**

BoomBoomBaby – You know, I really love reading your reviews. You make me feel all warn and fuzzy inside. That sounded _so_ weird. --;; I am so glad to have someone dedicated like you around. ::hugs:: I'm working on writing 'Rei Story' , as it has been dubbed, out. They're in my planner. ::blushes::

Karla – It makes perfect sense and that's how I write. I'm trying to tone it down, 'cause a friend, SailorElfGirl, says I need to. And you sound a LOT like her too. Are you a blonde? ::winks:: That's her hair color. I hope to see you around here more. Thanks for the review and for the luck, I'll need it because I have math first. --;;

SailorElfGirl - ::blinks:: Lara? That you?! O.O() You really read it. EEP!! I'm working, ok! Considering we had all those blackouts and all, I'm really happy this is out. Be proud of me. ::stage whispers:: Sheesh, it's scary when someone tells you to write more and knows where you live and is dangerous with about…anything. ::glances at Lara:: Eheh, you are so going to kill me, aren't you?

**Back to me** - 

Ok, anyone who wants to review, please do. I'll read _anything_! Yeah, I'm procrastinating on study, who wouldn't? Well, besides those people who review two months in advance. The sky is turning a weird shade of yellow, so I'll add this on fanfiction and run to the bathroom downstairs. --;; It's gunna be a lllloooonnngggg night! Oh, and the Japanese dictionary isn't working with me. --;; I'll have that up next time!!

- Lady Selenity


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.  I only own characters, plot line, and money I won at a party last night, which the grand total is $1.25, you don't want to sue for that, really.** - - - - - - - - - - - - - Thoughts 

"Speaking"

Flashbacks

Stressed Words

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sailor Moon P: Return of the Past _Chapter Four – Pondering and Reactions_

            Matthew stared out at the night's sky on the moon.  The Earth hung like a blue green jewel in the air, surrounded by a pillow of darkness.  He sighed glancing behind him, glad to see no one.  He needed to be alone, especially right now.

            He was back.  The man with crimson eyes, black hair, and always wore black.  The one who had helped bring an end to Silver Millennium.  The one who had taught him everything, all his skills and knowledge.  The one he had called father.

            Matthew shivered again.  That vile man had also given him a name, also.  A name would not speak, ever again.  He had served under that name, killed people under that name.  He couldn't udder it.  It was like giving in again, and he wouldn't allow that, because then, he might…

            …. He might have to kill Selenity.  Sure, she joked about it, but he had tried, many times.  Until she had shown him the light and helped him renounce his ways.  She had helped him become a Moon guard, helped him become accepted by other others.  She had also taught him how to love.

            She did not know what he had done, but he did.  He loved her and would sacrifice his happiness, life and soul for her.  But she would never know.  He wouldn't let her know.  She was still in love the Prince of Sol, who died in that last battle, but wasn't revived.

            He closed his eyes, remembering her heart broken crying late at night.  The tears coursing down her face that he watched from afar.  He remembered those times before the battle.  Her soulful smiles, her gentle laughter and strong will, none of which she had now.  She had fake smiles, tense laughs and her will had become weakened.

            Banishing away the memories, he began to stand and turned around.  Seeing no one, he began to go toward the castle from his place in the gardens.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Nathan rolled his eyes at the attitude of Michael.  He was acting like a three year old on pixie sticks times a hundred.  Which was half way there.  The 'older' man was talking about seeing his sister again.

"I mean, it's been a millennia since I've seen her.  I wonder how she will react.  Probably hit me and yell.  Yup, that's my little sis."

Nathan was temping the ideas of using the modern duck tape to shut the man up.  Just as he was about to actually put his plan into action, which meant that Nathan was going to take some duck tape out of his drawer and duck tape the annoying man to the seat and tape his mouth, Drake skidded into the room. 

            "Guys, we are **so** dead!" the usually calm raven-haired man shouted, nervously looking around.             Michael shut up immediately, which made Nathan mentally praise Selene in every way he could think of, and turned to the youngest man in the Luna Guard.  "What do you mean by that?" 

            Drake took a deep breath in and ran a nervous hand through his shoulder length hair, "A) We have to open the café in fifteen minutes and B) The Earth Guard have been sighted."

            All the men swore colorfully and ran out of the room to change into a different set of clothes and to find Lily.       

Lily had been close to the Earth Guard that had protected her brother and at times herself.  They had been supportive of her relationship with the golden haired princess and helped calm her brother down when she had told him.  (All three men shuttered at the memory.  They had never seen him so angry in their lives.  He had almost broken every glass piece in the house.  His elemental powers had also gotten out of control and the earth had felt three earthquakes, four volcanoes, six hurricanes, and two tsunami's in the matter of five minutes, just because his sister was homosexual.)

She had also been very hurt when they had died in the last battle and felt betrayed.  Though, she later found out that it was not the guard, only dark copies, while the men had died and been reborn.  She had been angered at the time, but she nearly ripped off Beryl's head when she used the dark copies, again.  Selenity had to freeze her to stop Lily from endangering their identities.

They only hoped that Lily wouldn't think they were lying and ready to go to work.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

            Usagi smiled as she awoke before her alarm clock, again.  It had taken three years, but she had broken that habit, making her mother faint, her father stop eating breakfast as she sat down to eat breakfast with them for a week and Shingo groan (he had bet that she would never break the habit and would buy her a Sailor V game).  Luna lay next to her curled up in a ball, sleeping peacefully even after last night's battle.

            The thought turned her smile upside down as she got out of her bed.  The battle had been unexpected to say the least.    There was only supposed to be peace until the Crystal Millennium began, and that was not for a few more years.

            Down stairs, she heard her mother prepare the morning's breakfast.  Her father moved down to greet her good morning, and Shingo snoring lightly in the room next to hers.  Smiling, she took her uniform of its hanger.  Maybe it was a random attack, and life would return to normal, as normal as life was for a reincarnation of a princess who would rule the universe.

            The peace was something she had waited for and wanted.  If she was to become queen she needed to get better at school and monster attacks didn't help at all.  Life was getting better; she was transforming into a young woman and getting better grades (her father had fainted and mother too and Shingo had done a goldfish imitation).  Now, if only her 'night life' would comply.                  

            As she did her hair, she thought back to the battle.  The youkai had said something about her being the 'younger twit.'  She didn't have a sibling in the Silver Millennium, much less an older one.  Unless…

She shook her head.  Iie, it couldn't be, Setsuna wouldn't do that.  She would never willing withhold information now.  She, Usagi, was her hime.  They had both made it clear that they wouldn't withhold secrets from any senshi in their group after Chaos.  They had all received their memories, no more secrets held.  Glancing at the mirror, she approved of her reflection.

Yet the thought lingered in her head as she headed down for breakfast.

_Unless the sibling had been erased from her memories._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

            Lily smiled as she finished braiding Alexandra's hair.  "I love playing with your hair," she giggled, stepping back.

            "Which you are allowed to play with until your hearts content," the golden haired woman smiled, catching Lily's hand and placing it on her shoulder before covering with her own.

            "We better get the others.  They are probably too scared to come in her and 'break us up'.  We have to get to work in a few hours anyway," Lily smirked, ideas of what they might be 'broken up from' dancing in her head.  Alexandra caught her smirk and grinned, "Later koi."  She placed a quick kiss on the cheek of her lover, after she had stood up.

            The doors to their room burst open and both girls glowered at the intruders, who ignored their looks and tried to catch their breath.  Michael was the first to do so and gasped out, "The Earth Guard has been sighted in Tokyo."

            The response caused a chain of events beginning with Lily collapsing into Alexandra's arms, "Dear Selene, please don't be joking."  Selenity rushed in after the words had been uttered, sensing the disturbances in their auras.  "What has happened here?"  Matthew entered after she had said that, and strangely, he looked quite angry.

            "The Earth Guard have been spotted in Tokyo, Selenity," Nathan stated, having regained his breath, but nearly lost it at Selenity's glare.  "There better be no mistake, Nathan."

            "There isn't," Drake added, "I triple checked the system and got visuals.  It's them."

            "Really?" Lily faintly said, hope shining in her eyes.  "We have to find them, and then, Endymion needs t-!"

"We'll have to wait a bit.  We have a café to open in five minutes," Alexandra cut her off.

They all nodded and teleported to the inside of their café and began getting ready, quickly with the use of magic.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

            "I am **not** cooking breakfast, Haruka, no way.  Today is my break day, and I would like to rest!"

            "But what are we suppose to eat?  We have to eat!  Breakfast is an important part of a balanced diet, and I need to eat!"

            "Well, I'm not cooking."

            "But remember what happened last time I tried to cook?"

            There was a snort, "How could I forget, we had to get a new kitchen.  Setsuna was not happy, if I do remember correctly."

            "And do you want a mad Setsuna?  No, so, you'll cook breakfast, right?"

            "Iie."

            Then a pout came, "Michiru, please!"

            "IIE!!"

            As much fun as it was to listen to, Setsuna decided to break up the 'happy' couple's argument.  She walked into the kitchen (Hotaru followed) and calmly stated, "I found a small café that serves breakfast, yesterday.  We could go there for breakfast."

            Hotaru started cheering, "Yay!  We can eat breakfast out and don't have to eat Haruka-papa's nasty food."

            "HEY!" was the indigent reply, "I am standing here, you know."

            "Uh oh," was all she said before running to hide behind Setsuna.

            "I'll get you chibi, later, when they can't hear you scream," Haruka grinned with a bit of an insane look.

            "Michiru-mama, don't let Haruka-papa tickle me, please!" Hotaru pleaded, using the puppy dog look on her 'mother'.

            After the battle with Chaos, Hotaru became an eight year old again.  It seemed as though the Fates wanted her to have a childhood, or so they had thought, until the new battle had taken place.

            "Haruka, won't tickle you, chibi-chan, will she?" Michiru glared at the woman next to her, who sighed and replied, in a dull resigned tone, "Iie, Michiru-chan, I won't."

            "Good!" Michiru brightened visibly and turned to Setsuna, "Now, where is this café?"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O 

            The café was busier than usual, but that didn't bug the group who ran it.  It was welcomed.  They didn't really want to think at the moment about the chaotic moments that were happening.  Especially, Alexandra, she had been preoccupied ever since Drake had come in with the news that morning.  Lily was so happy…

            The bell that announced another customer had entered rang, breaking Alexandra from her brooding and turned to see who was entered.  When she saw whom, she visibly paled.  The Outers had come to visit.

            She quickly walked to the group, who had seated themselves in a corner near a window and were reading their menus.  As quickly as she could, she placed a fake smile on her face, and she went to face her doom.

            "Welcome to the Silver Millennium.  I'm Alexandra and I'll be your waitress for today.  Is there anything you would like to drink?" she asked, all sugar and no spice.

            Setsuna was the first to order, in her mystical tone of voice "Plutonian tea, please."  Alexandra scribbled it down in her order book.

"Neptunian water," was Michiru's dazed reply.

"Uranian coffee," was Haruka's distrusting stated. 

"Saturian juice," was Hotaru cheerfully said.

"Ok, I'll have it out in a minute," Alexandra smiled and turned to the youngest of the group, "And I'll bring you a toy, little one."  With that said she left the group to themselves, who turned to Setsuna to explain.

"Matthew, we got an order of the outer kind, drinks, Alexandra called as she entered the kitchens.

"Double meaning or no," he called over his shoulder.  Nathan and Michael tensed at his words.

"The former.  Where are the Sailor Scout figures?  I want to give Saturn one.  Her figurine, I mean," Alexandra questioned, looking in a closet. 

"Top box, Sol," Nathan replied.  I'll finish the Outer berry cake. Surely, they'll want one."

"Agreed," Alexandra smiled as she pulled out the box that held the glass like figurines.  They weren't glass though, it was stronger and would only break if it to intentionally be done and thrown at a great force.  She pulled out the life like Saturn one.  It wasn't too small, but it had Saturn in her princess form with the planet Saturn in the sky.  It played Hotaru's favorite song from the Silver Millennium too.

"Are the drinks done, Matthew?" she asked as she placed the figurine in her pocket.

"Hai," was the quick reply.

She took the drinks from Matthew, thanked him, and left the kitchens.  Balancing the tray on her hand, she maneuvered around the café until she reached her customers, who were talking amongst themselves, and Hotaru spotted her first, "Alexandra-san is coming, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama, Haruka-papa!"

When she reached the table, they all turned to her.  "Here we are.  The Outer planet drinks."  She handed them out to the respected person.  Then, she turned to Hotaru, "Little one, this is for you."  She pulled the figurine out of her pocket and tapped the planet and the melody played.

"Aringoto!" Hotaru cried out and hugged Alexandra.  Alexandra chuckled, "I'm happy you like it.  You remind me of the planet Saturn.  It is mysterious, yet helpful.  It is usual said to be evil, but it's just innocent, like you are little one."

Hotaru let go of Alexandra's legs and smiled, "We're getting Outerberry cake, please and some croissants."

"Will do, anything else?"  The others nodded a negative response and Alexandra turned to leave, when Haruka's voice stopped her, "How much is it?"

Alexandra spun around, "Pardon me?  I didn't catch that, could you repeat it, please."

"How much is the figurine?" Haruka asked, looking straight at Alexandra and motioned to the one Hotaru was watching with in intense fascination.

"Don't worry about it.  It's a gift.  She deserves to have something precious like that.  Childhood is something to take willingly, not question, miss.  I don't want her to miss out on that," Alexandra stated before whispering, "Like I did."

She turned and left, allowing the others to take in her words.  As she made her way toward the kitchen, she sighed.  It was going to be a bad day; she could feel it.

**- End Chapter**

Authors Notes – I update early.  I was bored… I'm beginning to have some doubts about the public interest in the story.  Unless I get quite a bit more reviews (meaning, like three) telling me what to do with the story, I'm placing it on hold.  This story has gone off track, so it is no longer really easy to write.  I would like it if someone besides my devoted and beloved reviewer BoomBoomBaby reviewed.  I really don't have much confidence at the moment over this story, so could you please tell me your opinions, _please_!  If anyone knows any more Japanese words that I have misspelled or haven't explained, tell me!

Reviews – (only one)

BoomBoomBaby – I can't thank you enough for reviewing!  Yeah, it was weird, don't worry, it's going to be toned down from her on out and I'm going to edit that part,  --;;  It scares me that _I_ wrote that.  I made this one longer.  11 pages!  The other one was only eight.  I was hoping the prophecy would get more response than it did.  I guess I'm depressed on the lack of response on this story, considering it's my baby.  Hey, we're all evil in our own ways.  =) 

Ja ne minna! Please **REVIEW!!**

- Lady Selenity

Japanese Mini Dictionary  (It lives!)

Hai – Yes

Iie – No

Baka – Stupid, idiot

Chibi – small

Koshii – dear, beloved

Koi – lover

Gomen (ne) – (very) sorry

Aringoto – Thank you   (is the spelling right for this one?)

Ja ne – Good-bye

Minna – Everyone

-chan – suffix for friend

-san – suffix for elders

-sama – suffix for someone of a higher rank

(-) ko – suffix for lover (usually female)

Senshi – sailor scouts

            


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I do not own Sailor Moon. But if you see something that doesn't belong to that show, it's mine. :) 

_Dedicated to Wishweaver. I know she's a Harry Potter writer, but her stories and personality helped me get through writer's block. It was great getting to meet her!_

----------

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

_**Flashbacks**_

**Stressed Words**

-----------

**Shattered Past, Cloudy Future**

_Chapter Five: Unanswered Questions_

Lily handed the last person in the café their cup of coffee, one of the only normal type of drinks they had. Her mind, however, was far from what was happening there. Her mind was pondering the topic from that morning, the Earth Guard's reincarnations remembered.

That was the only way the computer would be alerted when the men had been awakened his past memories and awakened their dormant powers. She couldn't believe that over a millennia and a few years that they had awoken. Lily hadn't felt this giddy in…a long time, to make it short.

It felt weird to her, with the Earth Guard awakened. She felt her links to them reopen, but were untapped, for the Earth Guard believed she, along with the other protectors of Selenity, had died on the planet Sedna during the supposed 'Final Battle' between Dark and Light.

Or so, **everyone** had thought, even Selenity had been happy that it was the last battle with the Ultimate Darkness. She had allowed her little sister to take care of the lesser demons of the dark side. (At this she giggled, thinking of the movie series called Star Wars that had later been used in many private jokes for the Court of Selenity). But, recently there had been some activity on Sedna and with the recent attack on the Court of Serenity, all things pointed to the not-so-dead guy.

A not-so-dead guy that would have done the universe some good to be dead. But then, Fate and Destiny loved to play around with options for making people's life worse, while not messing up with the balance. Lily sighed; yup, their lives were the pits. And sadly, they knew it.

She yawned and looked at her watch, a silver chain with purple flowers around it and encircling the face of her watch. It read two o'clock. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

It was her break time, giving a small wave to Selenity and Alexandra, Lily walked into the changing rooms and changed out of her waitress uniform, fully intent on going out for the next two hours to relax and have a cup of coffee. Wincing at the thought of the beverage's taste, she edited her previous thought. Tea was better, tasting and smelling.

O.O.O.O.O.O 

An hour later found Lily sitting in a small coffee shop, drinking **tea** and watching people pass by. Unconsciously, she was checking each person's face to see whether or not they were her former best friends. She had memorized the faces that morning on the computer.

Each one looked like they had years before. Lily had been so surprised that she had acted the way she had at the time. But then, it was a shock. No one expected the group to be found until Crystal Tokyo, if the time ever came.

Lily sighed again, remembering how Selenity had almost not allowed her future niece to come back to the past. After much debate between the two in the Time Gate area, Selenity, Lily and Nathan had gotten Chibi-Usa, or Little 'Ren as Selenity called her, to not reveal the dangerous truth of the Court of Selenity, the secret of their existence. The group had decided not to reveal that they were alive until Serenity and Endymion were married and, between the others expect the two it involved, that Selenity and Matthew loved each other. A small project that the matchmakers had give up about 263 years ago.

A brilliant pair of emerald eyes brought Lily out of her pondering. It belonged to a man with dirty blonde hair that was tied in a low ponytail. The owner of the eyes gasped and then shook himself and began to hurry off.

Lily threw the change down on the table for her cup of tea and took off out of the café like shoppe and after the man. This was what she had been waiting for the last hour, for Zoisite to show his face while passing by.

The group was supposedly in Japan for a business meeting between the four stone companies that they owned. The Court of Selenity knew better, they were here to find Endymion in his rare sightings in Tokyo, Japan. They wanted to see Endymion and Court of Serenity, especially when they had supposedly killed their friends and engaged 'girlfriends' (the inner Senshi).

She couldn't lose him, not her friend. Not again. Hurriedly, she called out 'Excuse me!' and 'Gomen!' to the people she ran into while she chased after the emerald eyed man. The chase finally got off the crowded streets of Tokyo and into a park.

The park seemed oddly familiar to Lily as she ran through it after Zoisite. It was as though she h ad been there before. Lily shook the feeling off and continued her pursuit. She had an Earth Guard to catch. And fast, before he reached the others, which would not help her 'invisible' status at the moment.

Lily turned the corner and almost ran into a person, a person who had green eyes. He grabbed her and helped steady her, all the while he stared at her as if trying to figure out if she was real.

"Erm...hello?" Lily said, mentally wincing at her words.

"Hello, miss." Zoisite smiled, in a sad sort of way, and looked rather shaken, "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes," Lily replied, "But I must ask you the same thing, are you alright? You do look a bit pale."

Zoisite looked a bit shocked, "I do? I'm a bit surprised at your appearance; you look like an old friend of mine."

"Really, sir?" Lily looked surprised, and she was, she hadn't thought he would say that. "I must say, though, that I have never meet you in this **lifetime**." It was true and not lying, technically.

"Oh," a relieved look and saddened look crossed his face. "So, she is really dead," he muttered.

Lily pretended not to have heard what he said and how much it tore at her heart by replying, "Pardon me? I don't think I caught that sir."

Zoisite turned a faint shade of red and answered, "Nothing. I'm sorry; I've been so rude, never giving you my name I mean. I'm Merinan Zachary. What's your name?"

Lily smiled and a chime in the distance caught her attention, "Oh man, I'm going to be late!" She shouldn't give her name away; she was supposed to keep up her looks, of being dead, that is.

She began to jog away, but turned back, "My name is Gaea Lillian. It was a pleasure meeting you!"

Lily ran off before Zoisite could call out anything or do anything that would make her stay. Instead of leaving the park, as she was sure that was the route Zoisite would go, she ran to her right.

Right into a rose garden.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the roses. They all looked like the ones that her brother had loved so much, the ones that her had spent so much time growing when they had been younger. The roses that he had loved do much.

Lily couldn't stand anymore; she had collapsed to the ground a while ago. Now, she was crying. Not loudly, just enough for tears to silently track down her cheeks. She had thought she had gotten over her brother's death a long time ago. Hell, she thought she would have felt better since her brother had been reincarnated, but it had just hit her.

Endymion would never be the same. He would never be her brother. Her brother was dead and never coming back. This Chiba Mamoru was the reincarnation of her brother, but his spirit, his looks; his actions would never be that of Endymion.

Lily realized that in midst of her grief that Selenity had known that too. That was why she had never revealed herself to this reincarnation of Serenity. That's why she had locked herself in her room for days after her sister's soul had been awoken within Usagi. That's why she had been silent and moody lately. That explained everything.

She just cried that she had not realized this earlier and that now that they were so close to her. Now that she had thought she could see her 'brother' again. It only saddened her that she would never see that great man ever again.

She never saw the rose youkai's whip attack come at her. But she felt it. She felt the thorns tear her skin and yelled out in pain. Lily reached for her transformation item, a small case with a lily on it contained her necklace that she transformed with was in her pocket. The whip tightened and she screamed out in pain yet again. Her vision was beginning to get blurry around the edges.

_Help someone, anyone, please help me. It isn't supposed to end this way. Not yet. Alexandra, please, help. Endymion! Help!_

o.o.o.o.o

Mamoru walked with Usagi back to his apartment. It had been a long day and night before for the both of them. They wanted to discuss what had happened, alone, before they talked with the others tomorrow at the shrine.

They were both reeling at the familiarity the former Moon Queen had used with both of them. With everyone. It felt, as though she had really been there. Helping them through the sudden attack. But they both had pushed the idea away. Queen Selenity of the White Moon Kingdom in the Silver Millennium was dead and had died many years ago.

The both had sought comfort from just being near each other. They had sent small emotions to each other through their link. It had helped them through their daily schooling.

The strangest thing that the couple was trying to get over was the comment. "Not the oldest moon brat." That had frightened both of them. Was there another moon princess? Was she dark? Would this bring Cosmos earlier than she was supposed to come? Who was behind this attack?

Usagi was wondering if she had an older sibling. Boy or girl, either would be welcome and Usagi tried to search her recovered memories for a sibling, but strangely couldn't find a single one. It seemed as though she didn't remember her childhood that well. She waved it off as something that was normal for a human being.

They both entered Mamoru's apartment in silence. Usagi headed to the couch, while Mamoru went to the kitchen and quickly made some tea. When he came back the two sat on the couch, slightly snuggled so, but not so much, as they couldn't drink their tea while lying there.

"Are you alright?" Mamoru asked after a moment's silence.

"Nani? Oh, hai. I'm fine. The strangest thing is, I was saved by moonbeams," Usagi replied.

"Moonbeams?!"

"Oh yes, they made a shield around me. I guess since I've become Princess Serenity, that the moon protects me all the time, not only when I call on it."

"That's strange. I thought I saw a figure in the forest, but I'm not too sure if it was on our side or not."

"Weird, I felt a slightly strong presence right before the arrow almost attacked me."

"Do princesses or future queens say the word weird?"

"Oh shut up! As I was saying, it might have been a lesser general. Or it could be an ally."

"Yes, we've discussed this, Miss Soon-to-be-Queen."

"Shut up."

"With pleasure!"

"What about mother?"

"Queen Selenity?"

"Hai. Didn't she run out of energy the last time we were talking to her? I mean, she felt real! She acted as though she was real, not a fuzzy image like last time or a vague voice in my dreams, a real person."

Mamoru considered this before replying carefully wording his thoughts, "She did seem real, I'll agree with that, and she acted normally for a human, not jerkily like her spirit did. It's strange, I'll give you that."

Usagi smiled at the last sentence, "Oh, it's strange alright. But then, when you're the reincarnation of the High Princess of a kingdom on the room and committed suicide when her loved one died, that's normal."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, "Sarcasm does not suit you, at all, my dear. Stop scaring me."

Usagi grinned, "Well, I have to have my moments sometime."

Mamoru nodded and moved to the other end of the couch, "Yeah…"

Usagi rolled her eyes and put her sock clad feet beneath her skirt. Even in the winter they wore the hated outfit. Not that it was bad; it was just so cold for a skirt in the winter, even with the school jackets.

"It's so strange what that youkai said. It seems as though I have an older sibling!" Usagi exclaimed suddenly.

"Hai, it is. Maybe the cloaked figure was your sibling."

"Maybe," was the wistful reply, "But I only remember mother and myself. She cried a lot when I was younger, the little memories I have of my childhood. I remember her calling for 'Len' and Puu looking so worn and serious, though she looks as though she is in her teens, though."

"Maybe the enemy is from a long time ago and was put in some sleep and just woke up, thinking that this 'Len' is still alive. To me, it seems as though she died in some attack."

"All these maybe's and no facts. I don't know, **anything** about by sibling. I just wish I wasn't the only one."

"As do I, as do I."

The both held each other for a while just thinking of the past, and wondering about the future. That's when Mamoru heard it. It was like a dying cry, laced in pain.

_…Endymion, help…_

****

**-End chapter**

Author's note – It's finally finished. I thank you all for the wonderful support thought this. I can't believe it took this long to finish the chapter. I feel _so_ bad. And my computer currently hates me, but hey! The next chapter will contain major Rei and will be shorter than this one, but it's a two for one deal. It should be done by today and up tomorrow? I have the ideas written out in front of me, leaving much room for detail, so get ready! Oh, does anyone know how to space these stories? I can't seem to get it to work. Btw, like the new title?

Reviews! – (I love you guys!)-

BoomBoomBaby – Yup, you're beloved. J I am keeping the story!! I was just having problems getting into Lily's character, after I finished that part the rest was a snap. --() Quite sad, I know. Thanks for the condolences. My dad's side of the family is dropping like flies. Yea, feeling so much better. Poor computer, glad it's back among the land of the living! Thanks again for reviewing.

Elara2 – Hi! Welcome to the review replies section. I'm glad you reviewed. Oh, and don't worry about that problem with the pop-ups, mine does that too, strangely enough. Ah, as for finding out, it won't be the scouts who find out first, sorry. You'll find out more in the next chapter. Not that I said anything… (I'm too talkative for my own good).

Lupine-eyes – Talk about encouragement. - So kind too. If you keep this up I won't be modest at all.

Ok, I'm working to finish the next chapter, and then I'll work on _Rainfall_. It's started, but not finished. PLEASE help me with songs. I have _Stupid_ and _The First Cut is the Deepest_ but I need more, with female singers. I'm thinking about _Memory Lane_ it's country, though… Oh, wish me luck; I'm getting braces tomorrow. My teeth are SO gunna hurt, ::whimpers in the background:: See ya soon!

-Lady Selenity

Japanese Mini Dictionary

Hai – Yes

Iie – No

Baka – Stupid, idiot

Chibi – small

Koshii – dear, beloved

Koi – lover

Gomen (ne) – (very) sorry

Aringoto – Thank you (is the spelling right for this one?)

Ja ne – Good-bye

Minna – Everyone

-chan – suffix for friend

-san – suffix for elders

-sama – suffix for someone of a higher rank

(-) ko – suffix for lover (usually female)

Senshi – sailor scouts


End file.
